


Office Interruption

by Chibitami



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Smoker has a close call when a subordinate walks into his office unannounced.
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Reader
Series: Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Office Interruption

"Sir, I have the reports on--"

The Marine private stopped and stared at his commander. Vice-Admiral Smoker seemed...redder than usual. His cheeks were bright pink, and his back was straight and rigid in his chair as he glowered at the soldier in front of him.

"Private, how many times do I have--" He sharply inhaled through his nose and gripped one of the arms of his chair. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "How many times...do I have to tell you to knock before entering my office?"

The private slowly walked forward and set down the stack of papers in his trembling arms onto Smoker's desk. "I'm s-sorry, sir," he replied meekly. "It won't happen again." 

Smoker nodded curtly. "See that it doesn't," he replied. "Dismi-- _ shit!"  _ He cut himself off with a moan through gritted teeth. When he jolted a bit in his seat, his desk moved a few inches in front of him. The private jumped back in surprise. 

"S-sir, do you need me to get a medic?"

"No," Smoker replied in a strangled grunt. He pointed at the door. "Dismissed. Get out."

The private immediately spun around and made a beeline for the door, shutting it behind him on his way out. When he left, Smoker exhaled shakily and glared down at his lover hiding underneath his desk; one of their hands was wrapped around his cock, and their lips glistened with a mixture of saliva and precum. "That was too close of a call," he chided, his eyes half-lidded. "I  _ told _ you to lock the door."

____ smirked and continued to stroke his shaft. "Guess I forgot," they replied mischievously. Smoker let out a small moan and gripped the back of their head with one hand. "But come on, doesn't the thought of getting caught excite you, just a little?" They continued to tease him by swirling their tongue around the tip of his cock.

Smoker was silent, except for the sound of his breath as he panted a bit. "It might," he rumbled in a slightly defensive tone. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook so easily." 

With one quick movement of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt in their mouth. They pretended to be surprised and indignant, making a dramatic (and slightly muffled) noise of protest as Smoker moved their head at a steady pace, but the glint in their eyes and the way the corners of their mouth were turned up into a smirk gave them away--this was what they were after this whole time. After a few seconds, they'd dropped the facade and were bobbing their head back and forth as they mewled and moaned pleasurably.

"If you swallow, I might not have to punish you later tonight," he grumbled. He reached for the papers that the private had set down and began to read them. " _ Might _ ."


End file.
